<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overwhelmed by UntestedFerns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769168">Overwhelmed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns'>UntestedFerns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Exams, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OWL's are approaching and Hermione is struggling with her work-life balance. Ron swoops in to help her get the balance right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a short little story between Hermione and Ron. Don't stress, I am writing 'Ron is a hunk' as we speak, but I've hit writer's block and am struggling to get it finished in a reasonable time. Regardless, read on and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OWL’S were approaching, and Hermione knew NEWT’S would be even worse. An empty Gryffindor common room gave her plenty of privacy and quiet, just what she needed to revise her notes. She had been going strong though, recapping her knowledge about DADA and now focussing on charms work. Professor Flitwick had given them the topics they would be studying for, so it was remarkably easy to find the relevant sections she needed. She went through her backpack and found the correct text, ruffling the pages. She found the paragraph she was looking for, when a voice broke out, a voice she knew all too well.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” the familiar voice of Ronald Weasley spoke out in anger. Hermione looked up at him, in his pyjamas. There were too small for him, his ankles showing in the light provided by the fire raging in the common room.</p><p>“Studying Ron. Like I have been all day” Hermione replied sarcastically. She wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of it before she met Harry and Ron, but they had a very dry humour and it didn’t hurt to use it every once in a while.</p><p>“I know. But’s it way late. You should be asleep” he said in a quiet and caring manner. Hermione didn’t care about that though and took offense.</p><p>“And just who are you ordering me around? I can do what I want Ron, you aren’t the boss of me” she said angrily, getting out of her chair. Ron looked shocked by her outburst, but that shock soon turned to fury as he looked geared up for another row.</p><p>“I know I’m not your boss. But for God’s sake Hermione, it’s 3am. You’re going to spend all day in class dozing off missing notes for your OWL’S” he yelled at her. Hermione found her temper build.</p><p>“I will not. This is my study plan Ron, not yours. And I am fine” she screamed at him.</p><p>“Have you eaten today? Because I can’t recall you eating dinner or lunch. And now I find you studying again, bags under your eyes, thin and looking shocking. Look at you Hermione” he said. Hermione refused, there was no way she would listen to him. She was too proud and stubborn.</p><p>“Did you not hear me Ron? I am fine. I don’t need you to look after me like I’m some kind of baby, uncapable of feeding and resting, I’m fine!” she yelled directly in his face, hair frizzy and face red in anger. Ron’s ears were beet red, as he stared down at her, fury written all over his face.</p><p>“You are not!” he said with absolute certainty. Hermione gasped, and poked him in the chest.</p><p>“I am!” she said enraged. Ron didn’t respond, instead he looked at her face more clearly.</p><p>“Hermione look at yourself. Believe me, you need help” he said with a tenderness and care Hermione had rarely heard before. The fight was quickly forgotten at the look Ron had on his face. He looked very concerned, and also scared. </p><p>“Ron, I’m telling you, I’m fine” she whispered. She didn’t have the energy to yell at him anymore. Ron shook his head. There was no anger or fury, only worry and stress.</p><p>“You’re not. And you know you are. You know you’re not eating well, not getting the right amount of sleep. Hermione, I know you. Please stop lying, not just to me, but to yourself. This isn’t ok, this isn’t healthy” he pleaded with her. Hermione felt her stomach growl angrily, then she remembered that he was right: she hadn’t since breakfast. And even then, it was only a couple of slices of toast, buttered and with jam. It wasn’t enough to keep her full, but she had ignored it. Suddenly, she felt a massive wave of shame and sadness at the thought of upsetting Ron even though she was in the wrong.</p><p>“Oh Ron” she cried out, tears down her face as she embraced Ron tightly. Ron stood frozen for a while, remembering a similar situation two years ago when she launched herself at him after he pledged to help with defending Buckbeak. He had patted her on the head that time, but now it seemed inappropriate. So he moved his hands to her back and placed his cheek on top of her head and squeezed her body. He felt a massive surge of embarrassment at his actions, not knowing if they worked. Hermione hugged him tighter though, placing her head on his chest.</p><p>They stood that way, Hermione crying into his pyjamas, Ron rubbing her back soothingly, not chatter and talking for a while. Eventually, Hermione cried her final tear and used the back of her hand to wipe away the remnants of her tears. She realised a bit late that his pyjamas were soaked.</p><p>“Oh Ron, I’m sorry about your shirt” Hermione sniffed. Ron conjured up some tissues, which Hermione took gladly as she blew her nose.</p><p>“It’s alright. Come on, let’s go over and sit on the couch” he offered. He was scared that Hermione would reject the offer, but she gripped his hand in hers and walked over to the couch. She sat down and used the last of her tissues to clean her face up. She used her wand to banish the tissues into the bin.</p><p>“Thanks for the tissues” she said, wiping her tears again. Ron smiled at her, as she chuckled.</p><p>“Sorry Ron. You were right, I am a mess. Not even I knew until you told me. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, claiming I could look after myself. I can’t, I can’t even care for myself. I’m so hopeless” she said in a defeated tone. She was hunched over, running her free hand through her hair, which looked even more bushy and out of control than normal. “I can’t even keep my hair under control” she said depressingly. </p><p>“I’ve always liked your hair” Ron admitted. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Don’t lie just to soothe me Ron. I know everyone hates it” Hermione said acidly. </p><p>“I’m not lying Hermione. It’s what makes you, you” he said simply. He removed his hand from hers, much to Hermione’s disappointment. “It’s wild, crazy and out of control. And it’s bloody brilliant. It makes you stand out from everyone else, an easy way to identify you. Not that I don’t like when you straighten it out like you did last year, but I like just the way it is” he said, revealing something that he had never revealed to anyone. He was blushing like mad, as Hermione stared at him with a mouth open wide with shock.</p><p>“You actually like it?” she asked him. Ron blushed even more, his ears red as a tomato. Hermione blushed as well, totally in shock. For as long as she could recall, her hair was always an easy target for bullies to make fun of. Primary school was filled with bullies pointing at her and laughing, while others joked about some birds making a nest in her hair. And now, at the age of 16, Hermione was told by her best friend that he liked her hair.</p><p>“No-one has told me that they like my hair” Hermione said with a blush to rival Ron’s. She looked at him. “Thank you” she said with tenderness to him. He looked into her eyes, and Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart rate started to pick up, and a familiar tingle went down her spine, a tingle that only Ron could muster up.</p><p>“That’s alright” he said nervously, but Hermione knew Ron well enough to know he took the thanks. “Anyways, enough about your hair. I think we better get you sorted. How about I pick up some food in the kitchens and you pack away your stuff and wait for some food?” he asked her. Hermione nodded, not knowing what to do and glad that someone was looking out for her. Ron smiled at her as he got off the couch and gave a massive yawn, walking out of the common room. Hermione didn’t realise how tired she was until she felt how sluggish she was as she collected her books and placed them back in her backpack. She was surprised at just how many things she carried in her bag, more than she thought she had. </p><p>Once she was done, Hermione yawned again and waited for Ron, hoping he would be back sooner rather than later.</p><p>“You would not believe the service the house elves give, even as late as it is” Ron commented, smiling at her. Hermione smiled lazily, as he sat next to her on the couch and placed the food in her hands. Hermione nodded her hand in thanks to him, then started to eat the food. Ron got some food for himself, but the food was mainly for Hermione as she ate her way through a good amount of food. Hermione had forgotten what food had tasted like, but she didn’t really think she skipped that many meals. Ron had gotten her some ham and cheese sandwiches, as well some pumpkin juice to wash it all down.</p><p>As she chowed down eagerly, smiling as her belly gurgled happily, she realised just how much she needed Ron. And, with a blush, how he managed to notice how she wasn’t eating and sleeping. She turned to him, watching as he sloppily drank some pumpkin juice. He may not have been the most graceful person in the world, but a strong feeling of love and adoration hit her heart. This boy, who wasn’t the richest, the smartest or the most popular, was the one who held her heart in his large, clumsy hands. She hoped he wouldn’t let it slip between his gangly fingers. She moved over to his side and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron gasped as Hermione chewed on her food, acting as if everything was normal. Her insides were going crazy though: her stomach flipped, heart rate sped up and her head went dizzy for a while.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” she whispered in a tender tone. Ron turned to face her, his face unreadable. He shook his head.</p><p>“Well, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. And I’m really lucky to have you as my best friend” she said softly. She watched as his eyes lit up and a smile dawn on his face. It was slight, but the emotion on his face was there for Hermione to see adoration. She kissed his cheek and blushed deeply. She couldn’t stop herself, he looked so handsome and she wanted to help be the reason for his good mood. The silence stretched on, as they continued to stare at each other, not breaking the tension and obvious love they were giving each other.</p><p>Ron’s eyes had never looked bluer or deeper Hermione noted. His face was awash with a blush, and she was certain, judging by the heat of her body, that she was blushing too.</p><p>“Thank you. That means a lot coming from you” he said honestly. Hermione gulped, not removing her eyes from his.</p><p>“Your welcome Ron. And thanks for this, looking out for me. Taking care of me” she said. He smiled at her.</p><p>“No problem. I’ll do it for as long as you like” he said. Hermione believed him, then tested the waters.</p><p>“How does forever sound like?” she said, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. It definitely caught Ron off guard: he blanched for a second. Then his face melted in a smile.</p><p>“Sounds good to me” he said. Hermione smiled at him, then closed her eyes as her head felt really heavy.</p><p>“You’re nodding off now, aren’t you?” he asked her. Hermione nodded.</p><p>“I can’t be fussed to move to my bed” she rubbed her eyes. Ron smiled, then used his wand to conjure up a blanket. </p><p>“Well, you all fed and watered now?” he asked her. Hermione nodded, hearing the call of sleep and it sounded so tempting. “Here” he gave her the blanket as Hermione laid down on the couch. It was so comfortable, as Hermione sank into it’s comfort. Ron had a massive grin as he placed the blanket lovingly on her.</p><p>“Comfortable?” he asked. Hermione nodded again. Ron brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as Hermione held her breath. “Good night Hermione” Ron said, as he turned to walk away. Hermione reacted on instinct, holding his wrist in her hand. Ron turned to look at her, as she smiled tenderly at him. </p><p>“Thank you Ron Weasley. For everything. You really are the most amazing person ever” she said, moving her head up to kiss him on the cheek again. She blushed hard from her attentions, and Ron too blushed from her kiss.</p><p>“Good night Ron. Have sweet dreams” she said. She released his wrist from her grasp as the world of dreams seemed to drag her, and she was finding it hard to resist. </p><p>“You too, and don’t do this again. Don’t overwork yourself” Ron said. Hermione frowned.</p><p>“I have to study for my exams Ron” she said. Ron shook his head.</p><p>“There’s a difference between studying for exams and working yourself to death. Hermione, I’m scared if you keep on doing this. You can’t keep doing this stuff” he said with concern and worry evident in his tone. Hermione’s heart melted from his obvious worry about her health.</p><p>“I need to Ron. This is what I do, I study hard” she said. There was a silence, Hermione just able to keep her eyes open. Ron looked to battling with himself.</p><p>“You’re more than just the smart one you know. You’re more than just a brain Hermione. Don’t think that’s all you are. Because you are proud, caring, and brave. You don’t need to get the best marks because you have to. I know if you do your best you will do very well indeed” he said. Hermione fell even more in love with her ginger-haired best friend, and also more at ease with her world.</p><p>She studied hard, did her homework early, was eager to learn not just because her unquenchable thirst for knowledge, but because it gave her a reason to stay. If she didn’t ace her exams, get the top marks in every class, she would be a failure. And that was ultimately her biggest fear; rejection.</p><p>“Thanks Ron” she said gratefully. He smiled down at her.</p><p>“Good night Hermione” he said.</p><p>“Good night Ron” Hermione said. They shared a smile as Ron walked up the stairs. Hermione fell asleep shortly after Ron had gone from her line of sight. She knew from now on that she would never get to this level of exhaustion, hunger, and dehydration again because Ron would keep an eye out for her. There would be times in the future when she would need him to put the hammer down and force her to stop studying, to take a breath and relax. But that didn’t scare her because it was Ron looking out for her. And she was more than happy for him to do that for the rest of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this short drabble between my two favourite characters. 'Ron is a hunk' will be updated eventually, so hold on for that. Leave a comment below to let me know if my story is any good or not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>